Takes two to tango
by bonesmad
Summary: What if Natalia had gotten pregnant with Eric's child, and they'd gotten married. But Eric soon finds out that if people are meant to be together that nothing can stop them, now can he build a relationship started from friendship and love around lies?
1. Chapter 1

He cupped her face in his hands, and sighed. Another stolen moment, another secret few minutes. This was so wrong, especially here, now.

They'd slipped away easily enough. She'd gone out as if to use the bathroom, and he'd grabbed a pile of papers off the coffee table and carried them out of the kitchen towards his office. And she'd been waiting for him. he'd hugged her, kissed her and held her. Nothing more.

"We should get back, before anyone…" she said softly.

"I know, I know…" he stroked her long soft hair.

"Eric it's your daughters birthday, you need to go back."

He just nodded and let her go. Without looking at her he went down the hall and slipped back into the kitchen. As he closed the door Natalia walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Come on we'll light the candles." She smiled. he nodded but felt his heart tug when Calleigh came back into the kitchen through the same door he had just closed. She caught his eye and then kept walking towards the rest of the small party.

They all smiled, sang and clapped as small Anissa Boa-Vista-Delko, blew out four candles. He father beamed down at her while her mother took photographs. The whole team sat around that evening talking. Calleigh was quiet, like she always was now-a-days at group things. He didn't say much for the evening either. They could both feel the guilt eating away at them, two years on they still felt as bad as when it all started.

Calleigh had been the one to first notice there was something up with Natalia. Eric hadn't even copped it, until she'd told him, four years ago she'd told him she thought she was pregnant. four years ago his life had taken a drastic turn…

_He hadn't been able to catch her all day since Cooper opened his big mouth, and when he finally did outside the elevator, she snapped at him immediately. Could she really be that upset about the other women? He wondered_

" _You and I we weren't exclusive, we said that didn't we" he said secretly terrified he'd just make her worse_

"_We did I think I said it first actually" she nodded, calming down slightly._

"_So Then why all the drama?" he asked_

"_Eric…" she started_

"_What?" he said softly._

"_Forget it" she shook her head._

"_I don't want to forget it you were going to tell me something what?"_

"_There are just complications ok?" she said, now having second thoughts about telling him at all._

"_Complications like what?" he was getting really worried now. She sighed. 'Just tell him'_

"_I'm late." She finally said._

"_For what" he said, she nearly laughed, 'he's such a guy!' she thought_

"_I'__m late" she emphasised._

"_Oh my god…" he said. She shook her head and walked away into the elevator. " wait Natalia wait!" he said and pulled the doors open.. then Paula made some comment about using the button instead, Natalia didn't really hear her._

"_Talk to me" he said when Paula left pulling Natalia out of the way of everyone else, with him. _

"_What do you want me to say" she shrugged._

"_You can't drop some news on me like that and then run… are you sure about this?" he said. 'He's taking this much better then I imagined.' She thought_

"_Those home tests don't really work on me and my doctor can't see me until this afternoon" she said._

"_Right then after you see him…" he started but she interrupted_

"_Her"_

"_Her… then what do we do?" he asked. This time she did laugh._

"_What?" he asked_

"_It's nothing" She shook her head._

"_It's something what?" he siad_

"_It's just nice you said we" she smiled. he stopped for a second. Had she really thought that he wouldn't be there if she really was pregnant._

"_Takes two to tango" he shrugged trying to make light of it all._

"_Look you know I haven't been with anyone since my divorce" she said._

"_I know" he nodded and smiled._

"_No I mean anyone" she looked up at him. h could see how scared she was._

"_I know I believe you Talia ok" he smiled. "Now look I'd go with you this afternoon but I can't get off this case." He said._

"_It's ok no worries." She nodded. Maybe things would be ok._

"_Please call me as soon as you know something"_

"_I promise"_

"_Ok" he said and she walked away._

That had been one of the scariest days of both of their lives, so far. He remembered waiting that entire day for her to get back. He remembered how hard he had worked to resist the temptation of ringing her. And then she'd finally arrived back at the lab.

"_I thought you were gonna call me soon as you…" he started as soon as she got out of the elevator._

"_Battery died" she said holding up her phone._

"_So…" he asked. She bit her lip._

"_I'm pregnant." _

So he'd done what he knew was right. What his parents would approve of. He'd asked Natalia to marry him, to become a family. He didn't know at the time it had been the completely wrong thing to do, he'd just known it was best for his baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

They'd gotten married four months before Anissa was born. It was a small affair with only their parents, siblings and Horatio. Eric had invited Calleigh but she gotten a call out, or so she said at the time. It had only taken them a few months to realise that it wasn't right. They weren't meant to be together. They had a love for each other but it was more of friendship then anything else. But the stayed together for Anissa. They played the happily married couple thing for her. They didn't even admit to each other it wasn't right.

He and Calleigh grew closer after Anissa was born, she helped him when Natalia was working and he spent his free time with her. He'd always had feelings for her, but he'd pushed it aside. She was his best friend, and it was probably just a crush. Besides he was married now, it didn't matter anymore. Well at least that was what he thought until that one evening in the locker room after what felt like one of the longest shifts ever. He still doesn't know what happened there was just something different in the way she looked at him when she walked in, something different in the way his heard leapt when she touched his arm. Next thing he knew his arms were around her and he was leaning down to kiss her. That was how it started, as simply as that. And suddenly he was having an affair. With Calleigh. They had honestly tried to let it go no further. Neither of them wanted to do that to Natalia, but after a while it became unbearable. And shortly after Anissa's second birthday they got even closer.

"_Eric are you even listening?" Natalia said putting a hand on her hip. Truth was he hadn't been he'd been watching his daughter._

"_Yeah sorry Talia, I really can't come with you to your sisters, I promised Ryan I'd help him move that couch and sure I'm on call." He said._

"_OK well say goodbye to Daddy then Ani." She said kissing his cheek she sat into the car. Anissa waved and blew a kiss. He smiled and waved back. He didn't want to hurt his little girl, his angel. But he couldn't live like this forever. As they drove away he pulled out his phone._

"_I'm coming over." He said simply and hung up. _

_He pulled up outside her apartment complex and flew up the stairs to her door._

_She opened it and smiled._

"_Eric…" he cut her off taking her face in his hands and kissing her like he never had before. It was a kiss full of hunger and passion, and it scared her a little. "Eric…" she repeated pulling back._

"_Don't Cal I need you." he said._

"_But Nat…"_

"_She knows it's not right between us, she's always known." He sighed leaning into her again but she pulled back further._

"_Ani…"_

"_Has nothing to do with this… with us." She opened her mouth to protest again but he stopped her with his finger. "Cal I love you." she smiled._

And that's when it really started. And he did love her. He always had, but that didn't help the shame they both felt. But still there was something about what he had with Calleigh that he couldn't even think about stopping it. There was something different about being with her to any one else he'd ever been with. This spark, a deep rooted feeling that reacted to even the slightest look from her. And so they continued with stolen nights, phone calls continuous secrets. Two years on things were still the same.

---------- --------------

"Am I have breakfast with Calleigh so will you be ok with Ani?" Natalia said taking the toast out of the toaster, and buttering it for Anissa

"Talia I am more then capable of dropping my daughter off to school." He sighed, and ran his fingers through Ani's hair.

"I know I know. I'm just making sure." She smiled and turned to look at him. "Are you alright Eric?"

"Yes why." He said. Not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"You're very quiet recently."

"Things… are just busy." He said. She seemed to accept his answer and kissed Anissa on the head, picked up her bag and left for the day.

"Come on Daddy I need to go to school!" Anissa smiled up at Eric. He melted under her brown eyed gaze. She was stunning, and yes he was biased but she really was gorgeous and he dreaded the day that she was old enough to have a boyfriend, although if he had any say in it she'd be thirty before a boy came anyway near her.

"Yes querido, finish your breakfast and we'll get going." he smiled back at her.

_hey!!! i'm sorry this is taking so long, i was without a laptop for a few days as my brother thought it would be fun to spill nail varnish remover on our old one!! but im back :D_

_lol_

_grace (bonesmad)_


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up Calleigh you're very quite." Natalia said as she sipped her coffee.

"Nothing Nat, It's just been busy lately." She smiled. _I hate doing this to her. _Natalia laughed a little.

"You know that's exactly what Eric said this morning." She sighed. "There's something up with him. He's changed over the last few years. Sometime he seems happier then he's ever been and other times he seems really unhappy. He wont talk to me but maybe he'll talk to you. I know he tells you everything. I'm jealous as hell of it actually." She laughed again. Calleigh shifted in her seat. "So maybe you could see what's up." She continued. Calleigh nodded.

"I'll talk to him."

------------- ------------

"Eric did you lock the door?" Calleigh asked, as he kissed her neck. He just nodded. "Are you sure?" he stopped.

"Cal what's wrong. You know I locked the door."

"I had breakfast with Nat this morning…" she sighed.

"I know Cal. I'm sorry this isn't fair on you it's too much." He stepped back. She followed him and took his collar in her hands.

"No it's not that you're not doing this to me, this is my choice. It's just she said you've changed in the last few years." She said looking up at him.

"I have." He said simply. "I'm so in love it's ridiculous. It even hurts sometimes." She smiled. "Cal I've been thinking, I want to leave Natalia." He said. Calleigh froze

"Eric…"

"No seriously Cal it's not fair on anyone. Nat, you, me…"

"But…"

"Calleigh I want to be with you simple as that. I want the entire world to know I love you." She stepped back and shook her head.

"No Eric. I can't let you do that. Not for me. I know how much of an affect a divorce can have on a child. I know how hard it is going from one house to another every second week. How it gets knowing that every time your parents get together that it could end up in world war three. I love Ani too much to do that to her."

"Cal…" she smiled at him and nodded. He just reached up and took a strand of hair off her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

------------ ------------

"Daddy where's Calleigh?" Anissa asked as Eric pushed her on the swings.

"She's at work darling why?"

"She's always comes to the park with us."

"Yeah I know but she's working today with Mommy."

"I like when Calleigh comes with us."

"Yeah me too." Eric smiled.

------------ -----------

"So did you talk to him?" Natalia asked walking into Calleigh's lab. Calleigh caught her breath. She hated the thought that just a few hours ago she had been with her friends husband. Kissing him. It was so much easier when she thought of him as just Eric, and not Nat's husband.

"Am yeah I did. He said the same thing to me. That he's just been busy."  
"Oh right… thanks Cal." She smiled.

"Oh I have that file for you." Calleigh said turning to her desk and rifling through her sheets.

---------- -----------

"I know I know I'll come over as soon as I can I promise. I'm sorry about that really…" Eric said, as Natalia walked in home. "I better go I'll tlak to you soon."

He hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh no one. Just and old buddy." He shrugged.

"Right, so is Ani in bed."

"Yeah fast asleep." He smiled. "How'd that case finish up?"

"Closed cleanly, Calleigh matched the bullet to an old case, suspects matched. Case closed."

"Very good." She stepped around him. "I have a plate of dinner in the oven for you." He said turning to the counter and leaning on it.

"Thank you." She grinned and slipped under his arm so that she was pinned against the counter facing him. She put a hand up into his hair. "So I was thinking we both have some holiday time coming up, what would you say to going away for a bit? Just the three of us, up to visit my sister or something." She smiled.

"Am.." he started. She made small circles on his scalp.

"What you think baby."

"Yeah that… that sounds good." He nodded.

"Great I'll ring her now and let her no."

"Nat I'm going out for a bit."

"Ok see you later." She waved and picked up the phone.

He closed the door behind him and sat into his car. Normally he'd head to Calleigh's but this time he didn't. he dove to the swimming pool.

------------- ----------

Calleigh sat on the couch with a glass of wine. It was rare she drank by herself, but things were getting too much for her. She was someone's mistress. A lying dirty mistress. No not someone, her best friend. She was sleeping with her best friend and lying to another of her best friends. She had become that woman. The slutty mistress. She didn't want this life she wanted to stop it, but she wanted Eric more. So much more…


	4. Chapter 4

He rapped on the door sharply. He'd left his key at home. The swim had done no good in calming him down but he had decided what to do. She came to the door dressed in a deep blue dressing gown that he'd picked up for her.

"I was wondering who was calling at this time of night." She smiled. He tried to smile at her but couldn't.

"Cal we need to talk." He said solemnly. Her face fell and she stepped back into the apartment.

"Ok…" she sat down on the couch.

"Cal Nat wants to go away for a few days and I've been thinking that maybe I should try and make it work. You don't want me to leave her and well that means that we're stuck in this stage of our relationship…" he paused. _Or should I say affair…_ he thought. "…And it's not fair. I either want you all or not at all…" he laughed "… god I sound like a cheesy pop song." She laughed as well but then stopped.

"So it's over." She said simply. He nodded.

"I think so…" she stood back up and stepped closer to him.

"Ok. I understand." He took her face in his hands and whispered.

"I really do love you."

"I know." He kissed her forehead and turned and left.

The door closed and she sank down to the ground. The warmth of his lips still radiating off her skin. She touched her forehead and felt her eyes tear up. He'd solved her problem. She wasn't a mistress anymore.

He closed the door behind him and for the first since he'd been shot he felt a tear fall down his cheek. _I'm doing the right thing…right? _He asked himself. Then it hit him. _The last time I thought I was doing to right thing I ended up married to the wrong woman…_

---- --------------------

He grinned as Ani walked into the room. She was wearing Natalia's sunglasses on the top of her head and had also gotten into her make up bag, if the blue eye shadow up to her eyebrows and bright red lipstick was anything to go by. It was three weeks since they'd returned from Natalia's sisters house. The holiday had gone

"Anissa Maria Boa Vista Delko what have you been up to?" He said in the most serious tone he could muster.

"Playing grown up." She shrugged.

"With Mommy's things?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" she grinned. He shook his head, standing up he scooped her up into his arms and sat her down on the kitchen counter beside the sink. But not before he snapped a picture of her on his phone.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up before Mommy gets home from work." He winked at her and started the tap running. Gently he took the sunglasses off the top of her head. "These are a little too big for you, how about we pick you up a nice pink pair when I come home from work this evening." he asked and she nodded enthusiastically which didn't help his attempt to wipe the make up off.

"Can Calleigh come Daddy?" she asked. Eric stopped wiping and looked at her.

"I don't gets to spend much times with Auntie Calleigh anymore." She continued.

"Am I don't think so darling I think she has plans tonight."  
"Did you have a fight or something Daddy?" She asked.

"No why Ani." He asked, he was concentrating so hard on cleaning her up that he didn't even notice Natalia walk into the kitchen, and neither did Ani.

"Cause she used come with us to the park to play swings and she used go shoppings with us but she doesn't any more."

"She's just been busy sweetheart."

"I miss her." Ani sniffed. He hugged her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"Me too Querida."

Natalia looked at them both and backed out of the room.

-------------- ---------------

Eric held on tightly to Ani's hand as the walked into the shop. She immediately pulled him towards the rack of children's sunglasses, as promised. He smiled as she took up a pair that looked oddly familiar.

"These look just like Aunty Calleighs!" she smiled.

"OH you're right they do. How about we get you a pair that look like mommy's or even ones that are totally different that can be just yours?" He asked.

"I like these ones Daddy." She held up a different pair, Barbie ones, totally pink

"I thought you might. Try them on." She put them on and he gasped, putting on the really high pitched 'girly' voice he knew made his beloved daughter laugh he said

"Oh my god they are divine! Oh they're so you" she laughed. And took the glasses off.

"Can I get these ones please Daddy?"

"Ok Sweetheart if that's what you want." She grinned up at him.

"Thank you Daddy." They strolled over to pay for the glasses hand in hand.

"How about we get some ice-cream angel?" He asked. She nodded furiously.

"Bubbly gum flavour!" she smiled.

"Just don't tell your…"  
"Mommy…" she interrupted.

"Exactly Ani, she'd kill me if she knew I was giving you ice cream before dinner."  
"No daddy theres mommy look." She pointed over to a bench, where in fact Natalia was sitting, with Wolfe. Eric stopped and just looked at her. She was smiling brighter then he'd seen in months and laughing. He was pulled out of his musings by a tug on his arm.

"Are we going over daddy? To mommy and uncle Ryan?" Anissa asked.

"Yeah go on I'll be there in a second."

-------------- ----------------

"He's not happy Ryan, it's getting worse!" Natalia said. Ryan let her continue. "I honestly thought that the time away might help. I mean he told Calleigh he was just busy I thought the break would help."

"Nat you cant run yourself ragged trying to make him happy. You have to be happy too." He said slowly.

"I need to keep us together for Ani." Natalia sighed.

"Even if you don't want to be with him?"

"Even then." Ryan reached over to take her hand when they heard a shout.

"Mommy, Ryan!" they both turned to see small Anissa running towards them with Eric close behind.

"Hey darling." Natalia bent down and lifted her up onto her lap.

"Look at what daddy got me" she said and pulled her new sunglasses out of the case.

"Wow they're lovely Ani." Ryan smiled.

"Hi Wolfe, Nat. I thought you were working late?" he said looking at his wife.

"We am… we were but we got the case closed." She said. The truth was she'd known when she'd text him to say she was working late that the case was already closed. That she was going for coffee with Ryan.

"Oh right." Eric nodded


	5. Chapter 5

_This is just a small chapter, but ill try and put up a longer one as soon as i can..._

_lol_

_Grace_

"I have the kitchen covered Eric you can take the living room." Calleigh said. It was over a month since they'd ended things and she had retreated into her hard and often cold professional shell.

"Yes Cal." He nodded. He couldn't even look her in the eye, he wanted her back so badly. She had her long blonde hair curled and flowing loose down her back, the way he secretly loved it. He shook his head and looked down at the crime scene. _Head down Delko, kept your mind on the work! _He said to himself, but he guiltily took one more look as she tied up her blonde hair.

--------------- ------------

She sighed as he left with the evidence bags. He was wearing the cologne she'd gotten him for his birthday, the one she had a small bottle of in her bedside drawer. The one that was her favourite smell in the world. She hated to admit to herself that she'd happily go through the feeling of being a dirty mistress again in a heartbeat if it meant that she could have him back again. She went out to her S.U.V. and sat in. locking the door she sat back and once again sighed, silently thanking God that her and Eric had brought separate cars to the scene that day. She remembered vividly when he'd told her Natalia was pregnant.

"_Calleigh can we talk?" Eric said putting his head around her office door. _

_She smiled at him and put down the evidence she had been processing. _

"_Yeah of course. What's up?"  
"Am, you should finish up with that evidence give me a text when you're finished up and we'll grab lunch." He said. She nodded_

"_Yeah ok. Are you ok Eric?" she said tilting her head slightly._

"_Yeah I'll talk to you later." He said and he turned and left. She watched through the glass wall as he walked away. Something was up_

_--------- ----------_

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Calleigh said as she took a bite of her salad._

"_Well it's fairly big." He said_

"_I'm sure I can handle it." She laughed._

"_Natalia's pregnant… and it's mine" he said. She froze._

"_You…You and Nat?" she stuttered._

"_Yeah…" her forehead creased._

"_How long has…"_

"_A while." He said simply. She looked at him honestly not believing what he was saying._

"_And now she's pregnant…" Eric nodded, he looked at her closely he had never seen Calleigh stuck for words before ever. "What did your parents say? What did H say?" Calleigh continued. _

"_They don't know yet, she only told me a few hours ago, you're the first person I've told." She froze. _

"_Why did you tell me first…" finally breaking the silence._

"_I need your opinion on something." He said slowly, she didn't reply he just looked at him._

"_I went out and got this and I want to know if you think I'm doing the right thing…" he pulled out a small blue velvet box. She barely held back a gasp. _

"_You're going to propose." She said simply, he could he her put up the cold front. She was now C.S.I. Calleigh Duquesne, not his best friend Cal._

"_Yes. Do you think it's a bad idea?" She put down her fork._

"_I cant say Eric it's your life…" and with that she had turned around and walked away. _

_---------- --------------------_

Yes she remembered that moment like it was yesterday. That was the day she'd realised she had feelings for him. That was the day her heart had broken. And now he'd broken it again, the only thing was this time she knew that it'd probably happen again, and again and again…


	6. Chapter 6

Eric sat down on the couch completely worn out, he'd just worked a double shift and was only fit for bed but Natalia was insisting that they have a family dinner first. She was getting them all to do a lot more 'family' activities now then she had before. At least one meal a day, not including breakfast if you're not on the early shift, if were both off now in the evenings Natalia insisted on going with them to what used to be their trips to the park. He didn't want to complain about it, after all wasn't he the one who wanted to try and make it work as a family, but it was like that one piece in a jigsaw that you thought fit but never really looked right. Eric laughed to himself. _God that's how tired you are you can't come up with anything better then a jigsaw image!_

He shook his head and stiffly got up and headed into the kitchen for dinner.

----------- ---------------

He pushed the runner beans around his plate, didn't she know by know that they were the one vegetables that he hated. The conversation had gone silent a good five minutes ago, but it wasn't a comfortable silence it was the exact opposite, the kind of silence where no one knew what to say. The kind of silence he never had with Calleigh.

"Daddy is you working tomorrow?" Anissa asked through a mouthful of custard.

"Am yes I am darling I'm on the evening shift though so I'll be taking you to school."  
"Great." She smiled.

"Yeah…" Eric replied. Natalia looked up and went to speak but then stopped. Silence took over the room again. He couldn't go on like this or he'd go crazy.

------------- --------------

"God I love quite days." Ryan smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Yeah me too." Natalia grinned and walked over to him carrying two cups of coffee. She set one down in front of him and sat opposite him.

"So we still on to take Ani to the circus next weekend?" Ryan asked.

"Am yeah, I was wondering though if I should ask Eric to come as well…" she said.

"Still doing the whole 'happy family' thing?"

"trying to… we just don't fit Ry, it just doesn't fit." She sighed. He reached over and took her hand.

"So end it"

"Ryan you know I cant…"

"Cause of Ani I know I know but Nat you know as well as I and probably Eric do that you should be with me instead!" she just looked down at his hand and stroked his thumb lightly. Sometimes she still didn't know how she'd fallen in love with Ryan Wolfe, he was so young, the baby of the group. She looked up at him and smiled _I guess that's how things go…_

------------ ---------------

Calleigh had just greeted Natalia and Ryan as they were finishing their shifts, and was now looking out the window as Eric help his daughter out of his S.U.V and into her mothers. Calleigh smiled at the sight of Eric and Ani laughing. But as she saw Natalia turn and almost catch her eye she spun around and walked down the hall to her lab.

The day passed slowly, she was on a case with a new trainee so she didn't even have to see Eric, but she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

She was leaning over her desk just before lunch when she heard the door close behind her. Her first instinct was that it was Mia (The trainee) back with the test results until she heard the door lock. She went to turn around to see just who it was when a pair of hands grabbed her waist, a chin came to rest on her shoulder and all she could smell was his intoxicating cologne.

"I cant take it any more Calleigh I'm meant to be with you…" he whispered. "… I know I ended it and that you have every right to kick me out of here right now but please…" she cut him off turning around to take his face in her hands and kiss him…


	7. Chapter 7

Natalia shoved her mobile into her back pocket and opened the washing basket. She was waiting on a text back from Ryan, and had decided to start on the laundry. She pulled all of Eric's work shirts out since they all went into a wash together, she picked up his only plain white shirt and went to put it into the wash when she stopped because she saw something. Leaning in closer she saw that she was right. There on the collar was a pink lipstick stain….

The text Ryan got in reply five minutes later was two simple words.

He's cheating

----------- --------------------

Eric looked behind him as he walked into the firearms lab and locked the door behind him. He silently thanked God that in the mostly glass lab this one specific room still had proper walls. She was leaning against the desk with her back facing him, her long blonde hair partially hiding her face. He stood behind her and wrapped two arms around her waist, he kissed his way from her shoulder to her ear.

"Hey Cal." He smiled.

"Eric…" she sighed. He grinned even wider.

"I've missed you."

"It's been two hours.." she laughed lightly.

"I know and it drove me mad." He joined her laughter. He noticed that she was wearing the pink lipstick he loved on her.

"So you coming to the park this evening?"  
"I don't know if that's a good idea Eric… I'll think about it." She said. He nodded.

"That's all I can ask." He said and rested his head on her shoulder.

----------- ----------------

Natalia stirred another sugar packet into her coffee, and Ryan pulled the bowl of packets away form her deciding that four was enough. She sighed and took a long drink of what had to be bitterly sweet coffee.

"I cant believe this! I mean in knew he wasn't happy but I didn't think he'd have an affair." She sighed and looked up at Ryan. "I mean it's so.. he's… i…" she stopped

"Nat…" Ryan tried to speak

"But we're different Ry! We haven't acted on it. He has.. I mean he's out there sleeping with some woman, or women for all I know. How could he do this!!" she banged her hand on the table. Ryan just looked at her. She laughed. "I know what you're thinking. I have no right to be mad, when I'm sitting here openly admitting that I have feelings for you…" he took her hand.

"Nat you have no idea where that lipstick came from! I mean when would he even have time for another woman, let alone women! I mean he spends his time either at work with Ani, or at the pool."  
"How do I know he's really at the pool?"

"Cause he picks me up and takes me to the gym on the way." Natalia sighed again.

"It could have come from anywhere…" she whispered. He kissed her hand. "God how messed up are we!"

-------------------- ------------------------------

Eric sat watching Anissa playing in the sand box. He was so engrossed in watching his small daughter playing that he didn't even notice Calleigh walk towards him until she'd sat down.

"Hey"  
"Cal you came." He grinned.

"Yeah I really wanted to see Ani…" she smiled, but didn't get to finish the sentence because Anissa saw her.

"CALLEIGH!" the small girl ran over, and Calleigh scooped her up into her arms.

"Hey Nissa." She hugged the little girl tightly. Eric couldn't help but grin. Just then an elderly couple walked over, the woman spoke.

"Sorry young man but your daughter left her shoe in the sandbox." She held out Anissa's small sandal.

Oh sorry thank you." Eric said standing up, and taking it. The man bent down and ruffled Anissa's hair.

"You have a gorgeous daughter." He said to Calleigh. "A lovely family." Again directed at Calleigh. Then the two of them left, and Calleigh's jaw had dropped open.

"Did that man think you was my mommy Cal?" Anissa asked. Calleigh looked up at Eric and smiled.

"Yes darling he did."

"That's silly" the small girl laughed.

"Yeah silly…" Eric whispered, while silently thinking _'I have a lovely family…'_


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to change things a bit and focus this chapter on Anissa Boa-Vista Delko. I wish you could all see the picture I have of her in my head… she's just gorgeous :D

_Thank you all so much for reading this!! Hope you like it_

_Lol_

_Grace_

_Xx_

I really didn't think that that man thinking Cal-Cal was my mommy was that silly. I just knew that my daddy would be upset if I said that I liked it that he thought she was my mommy. I knew quite a lot more then they thought. I mean I was four and a bit now. But all the growed ups seem to forget that. She knew daddy liked Aunty Cal-Cal and that Mommy liked Uncle Ry. But that they liked them differently to all my other Aunties and Uncles. I know that Daddy never ever looks Aunty Alexx the same way he looked at Cal-Cal, cause his face went all goofy and I know that Mommy doesn't laugh at Uncle H's jokes in the same way as she does at Uncle Ryans, cause her voice goes lots higher. I don't know why Daddy and Mommy don't let me think of them as my other Mommy and Daddy. I mean how cool would it be to draw a family picture with five people in it. Mommy and Uncle Ryan holding hands and Daddy and Cal-Cal holding hands. And me in the middle. That would look lovely on the fridge. And then we would all live in our house, or Cal-Cal's house her house is prettier. And we could one big family.

I'm sitting here now in between Cal-Cal and Daddy and they both have those goofy smile things on their faces and I just really, really wished that Calleigh was my other Mommy. I might only be four years old but I know lots more then they do I thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now Ani you be a good girl for Uncle H and I'll be back soon, and since mommy wont be home until tomorrow we'll get pizza for tea." Eric said and kissed her forehead. He turned to his boss/brother in law. "Thanks a million for this H. I shouldn't take long its just a routine check up."  
"Take your time. We'll be fine." Horatio smiled. Eric thanked him again and then left.

"Uncle H can I asks you something?" Anissa asked.

"Of course darling."

"It's a secret question though so you have to promise not to tell anyone." She whispered. He smiled

"I promise." He nodded.

"Why doesn't Daddy marry Cal-Cal and Mommy marry Ry?" she asked. Horatio looked at her, that was the last thing he had expected her to say.

"What makes you ask that?"  
"H don't tell me you don't know that Daddy loves Cal Cal and Mommy loves Ry, I means you have to you know everything!" he smiled. Of course he knew he just hadn't thought that the four year old Anissa would.

"It's complicated Anissa, you're Mommy and Daddy are married to each other already so they cant marry anyone else. It's adult stuff."

"It's stupid" she sighed. Horatio smiled.

---------- --------------------

Across Town

Calleigh groaned and wiped a hand across her mouth. She was on the floor of the hospital bathroom beside the toilet. The feeling in her stomach had finally passed. She'd been sick going on two weeks now and had finally dragged herself into see Alexx after a lot of prodding from Eric.

"Calleigh Baby you in there?" Alexx said coming into the room.

"In the bathroom." She said.

"How are you feeling."  
"I think it's passed." She nodded. Alexx came into the bathroom.

"Come on lets get you back onto the bed." She helped the younger woman up.

"Do you know why I'm feeling like this yet Alexx?"  
"Yes but you're not going to like it." She sat on the bed.

"Just tell me please I need to know." Alexx sighed.

"You're pregnant baby." Calleigh froze, then shook her head.

"No I cant be… well I can but… no." she said.

"Calleigh what…" Alexx started. Calleigh looked up at her.

"What am I going to do."  
"You have options Baby. You can just think about this."  
"I'm keeping it I don't… I cant have an abortion. And adoption… I wouldn't be able to live not knowing if I could have passed my baby in the street that day, knowing that they're out there but now knowing what they look like."  
"Ok. What about the father." Again she shook her head.

"I cant tell him. He'll give everything up for… me. He'd do it…" she whispered.

"do you want to tell me who it is." Alexx asked while rubbing Calleigh's back.

"I cant. You'll think it's awful."

"I wont. I don't judge you know that. Now if it's jake…" Calleigh laughed.

"It's not Jake. I cant tell you you'd hate me."

"No one would hate you not me, not Horatio, not Ani…" Alexx said.

"how did you…" Calleigh said.

"Calleigh you people are like my children I know you inside out."

"He'll leave them Alexx. And I don't want that to happen."  
"Calleigh not all divorces end like your parent's ones."

"But some of them do."


	10. Chapter 10

One week later

Natalia nudged open the bedroom door with her foot and proceeded to pick up the clothes off the floor there was an odd smell in the room. Eric's clothes from yesterday were on the floor and that's where the smell was coming from. She thought she recognised it. Maybe someone in the lab. She just shrugged it off. But then she had a de-ja-vou, lipstick on his shirt. The same pale pink colour. She dropped the washing basket and left the house.

"Nat what are you doing here?" Ryan said opening his apartment door.

"I've decided that I'm through half doing this." She shrugged.

"Doing what?" he asked. She smiled and leaned forward grabbing him by the collar and kissing him. They backed into the apartment and she kicked the door closed.

Two weeks later

"Cal what's wrong?" Eric asked undoing his seat belt and turning in the car to face her.

"Nothing Eric. Why." She said trying to avoid his gaze. A slight cramp passed over her stomach. She resisted the urge to rub it. She still hadn't decided wither or not to tell him. She'd been mulling over the idea of telling him that she wasn't sure if it was his. That there had been someone else in the time they were apart… maybe then he wouldn't leave his family…

"Cal you're doing it again." He smiled.

"What?"  
"Going all far away on me. Please tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing I told you." She said.

"Calleigh for three weeks now you've been nothing but distant. It's starting to scare me."

"I just have a lot on my mind. It's nothing to be worried about." She smiled.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked. She leaned over and took his hand.

"No nothing. But thank you." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He said. Her smiled faded.

"I know." She threw him a grin and hopped out of the car, leaving Eric still worried and rather confused. He turned back on the car and drove off to collect Ani from play school.

-------------------- ---------------------

Calleigh walked quickly into the break room and immediately put some milk into an mug and into the microwave. She thought a warm drink would ease the cramp in her stomach which had only gotten worse since she'd left Eric. She sat on the couch cradling the mug. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. but soon someone would figure it out. She was almost fourteen weeks now and would start showing fairly soon. But she didn't know what to do. If she went with the other man lie she'd break his heart. If she didn't she'd destroy his family. she just didn't know what to do.

-------------------- --------------------

"Daddy you should get Calleigh a new camera." Ani said from her car seat in the back.

"What why Ani. What are you doing? What have you got there."

"Cal-Cal's bag. And these pictures fell out but they're all fuzzy and blobby. I thinks her camera's broken." Eric looked back at her.

"Can I have them a second darling." He asked and she passed them forward.

He looked at the black and white photographs. He stopped dead, pulling the car off to the side of the road. This couldn't be what he thought it was. But there it was at the top of the picture. Her name C. Duquesne. It was a sonogram.

----------------- --------------

Ryan ran into the break room when he saw Calleigh's head through the glass wall.

"Calleigh you've got to help me I think I'm doing something really wrong." He said not even stopping to look at her. He looked down at her. "I'm hav… Calleigh what's wrong!" Calleigh was doubled over on the couch. She groaned.

"Ryan… Call Alexx… get… get me to Alexx" she groaned again.  
"Right…" Ryan pulled out his phone and dialled. He looked down at Calleigh again. There was blood everywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric got Ani out of her car seat and practically ran into the lab. Natalia met them in the hall.

"Eric why did you bring An…"

"Where's Cal?" he asked.

"Ryan took her to the hospital. I thought that's why you're here."

"Hospital? What!"

"Yeah H is waiting outside I thought you were coming with us."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"I don't know. None of us do."

"Let's go." Eric turned and ran back out the door.

----------- -----------------

Ryan was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands when they arrived at the hospital. He stood up on seeing them all walk in.

"Alexx said she's ok but she wont see anyone and Alexx cant tell me what happened. There was blood… I don't know…" Eric heard blood and nearly fell down.

"Was she…" he started but they all turned as the door opened again and Alexx walked in.  
"I thought I saw you all walk in." she said. "She really doesn't want to see anyone just now. But she is ok I promise." Eric put Anissa down and stepped forward.

"I have to see her Alexx. I know." He whispered that last bit.

"Ok come on." She led him out.

"Daddy…" Ani walked after him. He turned and stooped down to her.

"Daddy has to go to Cal-Cal. You stay here with mommy and H and Ry. Ok."  
"Ok Daddy." She nodded and walked back to her mother.

Eric walked quickly after Alexx.

"Alexx…" she stopped and turned around.

"Yes Baby?"

"Is… is the baby mine?" he asked.

"she didn't…" he shook his head.  
"No she hasn't told me anything Ani found the ultrasound pictures…"

"Eric I…"

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"I can't… she has to…" he nodded.

"Ok can I just see her."

"She's in there." She gestured towards the door.

He grasped her arm.

"Thank you Alexx." He opened the door and slipped in.

---------- ------------

She lay curled up in a ball. She felt so empty. She thought back to what Alexx had said.

"I'm so sorry baby but you've lost it…"

"_What how… I…what did I do." _

"_Nothing darling! These things happen." Calleigh nodded slowly "Do you want me to get anyone."  
"No! I don't want to see anyone!" she shook her head and lay back down in her bed._

She should probably be in pain but all she felt was numb. When the door opened she thought it was just a nurse checking up on her.  
"Cal?" he whispered. She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"I said I don't want to see anyone." She whispered into her pillow

"I don't care I'm worried about you." He walked over to the bed.

"Don't be I'm fine."

"Is it the baby Cal?" then she fell apart and burst into tears she got so bad that she could barely breath. Eric seeing this sat on the bed and pulled her towards him. At first she fought against him but he didn't let go and she soon stopped struggling and clung to him. He rubbed her back and stroked her cheek as she continued to cry. "Calleigh you need to calm down. Breath slowly. Come on. It's ok." He soothed her. Slowly she began to breath normally, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I…I lost… the baby…." She sobbed. She'd never felt so out of control in her life. She never acted this way. She never let her emotions take such astrong hold on her.

"It's ok. It's not your fault Cal. We'll get through this." He said and he kissed her head. He lay there as she cried herself to exhaustion falling asleep against his chest, his own eyes filling up with tears.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ani where are you going" Natalia said getting up off her chair and taking off after

Anissa who had shot down the hall. Everyone was still silent in the waiting room. Eric had been gone for over an hour but they'd still heard nothing.

"Anissa where are you going!" she repeated as she ran down the long hall

"to find Daddy he has my badge!" she called back.

"Hunnie Daddy's busy. You can play with my real badge instead 'k?"

"Daddy's not busy. He's in there with Cal Cal sleeping." She pointed to a window just across the hall from where they were standing.  
"What…" Natalia walked across the hall and looked in said window. And there she saw it. Eric lying on the bed beside a sleeping Calleigh stroking her hair, with his lips pressed to her forehead, with tears streaming down his face. And it all hit her. The lipstick, the smell… it all made sense. Her husband was sleeping with his best friend. With her best friend. With Calleigh. She turned back to her daughter.

"Ani you cant go into daddy right now. He's busy. You go back to Horatio now ok." She said.

"But Mommy…"  
"Please Ani go now I'll be out in a minute." Natalia snapped. Ani's lip quivered. Natalia stopped short. "I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to snap, mommy just needs to go to the bathroom. The little girl nodded and ran back to the waiting room and sat at H's feet, while Nat went into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and held her head in her hands. _Eric and Calleigh… Calleigh and Eric…me and ryan…_

-------------- - ---------------------

A half an hour passed slowly and Eric had just held the sleeping Calleigh in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He had been so angry when he'd found out about the baby but when he'd learned that that baby was gone, he'd nearly died. It didn't make sense but even though he'd only known about it for a half an hour he'd still felt it so deeply. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Calleigh was feeling.

"You're still here." Calleigh whispered.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"I was at first Cal I mean why couldn't you tell me?"

"I… I was afraid." She looked up at him.

"Of what? How I'd react?" she nodded.

"Cal I… I would have been here for you." He said no knowing what else to say.

"that's… that's what was wrong. I… you cant get a divorce." He sighed.

"Cal… let's not talk about this now. You still have a room full of people worrying about you outside." He sat her up a bit. Calleigh nodded.  
"I better talk to them…" she said.

"I'll go get them."

----------------- - -----------------

they all stood up when they say Eric coming down the hall, even Natalia. But she just saw red the second she saw him. She wanted to confront him, but she knew she couldn't. and then he spoke.

"Calleigh wants to see everyone." He said softly and everyone quickly moved down to the room. Natalia didn't know what she'd do if she looked at Calleigh so she just sat in a corner with her eyes on Ani.

Calleigh faced all her friends and co-workers.

"Cal are you ok?" Ryan asked walking towards the side of her bed. Horatio played with his sunglasses.

"Ma'am?" he asked. She smiled.

"Thank you all so much for waiting around. You really shouldn't have, I'm fine. I… I had a miscarriage." Ryan gasped. And Natalia nearly dropped Anissa.

"You what!" she whispered, but no one heard. She could barely breath. She looked towards the bed. Horatio had taken Calleigh's hand Ryan had sat on the edge of her bed and Eric was standing at the head of the bed his eyes glued to the top of Calleigh's head. She stood up with the taste of vomit in her mouth. The room had gone dark.

"I… I'll be back in a minute." She left the room and ran to the bathroom she had been in before. She only just reached the sink when she threw up. _Not only had Eric been sleeping with her. He'd gotten her pregnant… oh god. _She thought this and got sick again.


	13. Chapter 13

Natalia took a long drink and headed back to the hospital room. Horatio was standing by the window, Ryan was at the head of the bed. Alexx was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Calleigh's hand and Eric had Ani on his lap on the only armchair in the room.

"You ok Nat?" he asked.

"Fine thanks. It's the hospital smell it gets to me." She smiled and took Ani from him. " I'm so sorry Calleigh but I have to get her home to bed. It's been a long day"

"Oh that's perfectly ok. Thanks for waiting Nat. sorry if I worried you." she smiled. Natalia turned to Anissa.  
"Say good bye to everyone Ani."

"Bye Bye. Feel better Cal-Cal." The little girl waved.

"I'll walk you out." Ryan stood up.

"Nah I'll go. Stay where you are Ryan." Eric smiled and stood up. They walked out together, but Natalia made sure to keep her distance.

"You sure your ok Nat?" Eric asked again.

"Yeah I told you."

"I don't remember you ever having any troubles with hospitals before."  
"It was just worst this time." she murmured and tied Anissa into her seat. "I'll see you at home."

"I'll stay with Calleigh a while they wont let her go home tonight. So don't wait up for me." She just nodded and drove off.

* * *

Ani was in bed and all the jobs around the house were done. She needed something else though to stop her thinking. She grabbed a cloth and started scrubbing the kitchen floor. One tile at a time she slowly made her way around until her fingers were raw. She saw a speck of red on the clean white floor that she paused. _What am I doing! _ She laughed. She actually couldn't decide if she was angry or upset. How twisted was that she was upset that her best friend had lost her husbands baby. Unset that her husband was in pain over this. Upset because she wasn't as angry as she should be. She threw the cloth into the sink washed her hands and went back up to bed.

* * *

Eric didn't leave the hospital until the early hours of the morning he and Calleigh hadn't spoken after everyone had left. They'd just lain on the bed and he held her like he had before. He let himself quietly into the house and went to go up the stairs, but stopped. It was late and he didn't want to wake everyone. So he headed to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle from the drinks cupboard. He wasn't meant to drink. Not with the thing in his head. The doctors were afraid he'd hurt himself more and cause even more damage. But tonight he didn't care. He sat at the kitchen counter and took a swig. Anything to rid him of the blunt numbness.

An hour later it was still there. that awful feeling. Eric could barely stand himself his wife was asleep upstairs and all he could think about was Calleigh. His train of thought was broken when a phone lit up on the counter. He picked it up and opened the message that had come through. It was Ryan

"Hey u ok you seemed out of sorts earlier." It read. He wondered for a second what Ryan was doing texting so late before texting back.

"I'm grand tnks. Was just worried bout Cal."

"I am 2. Poor thing. Did you no she was pregnant?"

"No. she didn't say anyting." He lied.

"Wonder who the father is."

"I wouldn't no. I mean you no Cal. Private's private." He sent that message then looked down at the phone. The wallpaper caught his eye. It was a picture of Nat and Ani that he didn't recognize. He was nearly sure is was just of Ani. Then Ryan's reply came through.

"Yeah I know. So you u stil comin over tomorrow? Eric probably doesn't have work with Calleigh but like he thinks you have an appointment right?" that stopped him dead. This was Nat's phone. Not his. He laughed. Ryan and Nat. that was just perfect. He threw the phone back onto the counter and pulled out another bottle. _Just fucken perfect. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey please don't kill me for being so late! But I must report that this is the last chapter. __ there will be an epilogue but then that's it. _

_Lol_

_Grace (Bonesmad)_

Natalia walked down stairs the following morning to find Eric passed out on the couch with bottles on the floor around him. She quietly cleaned up and got Ani dressed, and took her to Eric's mothers house. when she got home she was greeted with the sound of Eric throwing up. _He better be in the bathroom. _She thought, trying to keep her mind off other things.

He groaned and lifted him off the bathroom floor. He walked back out to the living room.

"Morning." He grunted.

"You know you're not supposed to drink." She said.

"I don't care. Rough day."

"Ani's at your moms."

"Thanks."  
"Are you going to work today?"

"No H told me to stay with Calleigh."

"Have you seen my phone?" Nat asked.

"Yeah it's on the kitchen counter. I answered a text last night by accident."

"Oh yeah. Who was it?"

"Ryan." He said softly. Nat held her breath. "He hopes you can still make it over today. You know when I'm out and I think you have an appointment." He shrugged.

_He knows…_ she almost smiled.

"Ryan. Of all the people in the world you could have fucked behind my back you picked Ryan." He shouted finally looking up at her.

"Oh why is he one of your best friends Eric! One of the people you work with every day. One of the people you trust with your daughter!" she shouted back.

"So you know about Cal." He said. "Well at least I'm not cheating on you with a teenager!"

"At least I didn't get pregnant." She snapped. Eric stopped short, that had hit him like a slap. "I mean the affair I understand you not telling me about. But a baby! What were you going to do Eric hide it in the attic!"

"I didn't know." He muttered.

"What?" she dropped her bag.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" he bellowed and fell to the ground.

Natalia froze. At the second she didn't see her cheating husband. She saw one of her best friends with his heart broken. "I only found out a minute before I got to the lab with Ani. She didn't tell me." A sob coursed through him.

"Eric…" she went to put a hand on his shoulder but couldn't. he'd still betrayed her. he'd still slept with Cal.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Eric stood up slowly.

"I do love you Nat, but like a sister. Ani's the best thing that's ever happened me. I wouldn't give her up for anything. But I'm in love with Calleigh. I always have been. Ever since I first met her and she shot me down." He half smiled. "I'm sorry." Natalia laughed. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry… it's not funny… it's just god it took us way to long to get here. I'm in love with Ryan. Don't tell him thought. I haven't yet." He took her hand. "Divorce me?" she asked looking up.

"Gladly. You'll always be one of my closest friends Nat." he said.

"I know. Are you ok?"  
"Why didn't… couldn't she tell me Nat?"

"What did she say."

"That she didn't want to break up out family.

"We never were a proper family."  
"Maybe we'll be better now." He smiled.

"You need to get to the hospital."  
"I'm probably still drunk."  
"I'll drive you."

* * *

He opened the hospital room door and found Calleigh lying in the exact same position she had been when he'd left that night before. She turned and sat up.

"You came back." She whispered.

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't?" he said walking over and standing beside her bed. She nodded. "Why."

"I lied to you." he could barely hear her.

"doesn't mean I don't love you anymore." He replied sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought I was doing the right thing. And now…" she had tears in her eyes.

"Cal it's ok we'll get through this." He pulled her into his arms. "We're going to get you home. And we'll get through this. Then you're going to marry me and we'll have other babies. We'll get each other through it." She pulled back.

"What."  
"I know this isn't the most romantic of proposals but it kinda just slipped out." He smiled.

"Nat…" she whispered.

"It's all over. We're getting divorced." He shrugged.

"No Eric no! what about Anissa?" she said.

"Ani will be fine. she knows we love her and this is what's best for everyone Cal. This is what was meant to happen. We just took a detour."

Calleigh finally smiled. and Eric leaned down to kiss her.


	15. Chapter 15

She shifted aside another two boxes looking for the one she wanted. She was nearly all packed up for her move but there was some clothes her mom had packed away that she wanted.

"Aha." She smiled finally finding what she thought was the box. She pulled it open to find a drawing on the top. She carefully unfolded it and smiled again.

_God that's old. _She thought to herself. She traced over the figures in the pictures. Her in the middle, shorter then everyone and wearing purple. Daddy holding one hand and Mommy holding the other. Daddy was also holding Cal-Cal's hand and Mommy was holding Ryan's. H and Alexx were on either side.

"You drew that on your fifth birthday." Said a voice from behind her. she turned to find her father standing over her. She smiled and stood up.

"Hey Daddy. When'd you get home?" she hugged him.

"Just now. I had to be here for my girls going away party." He kissed her forehead. "God Anissa you can't be nineteen. It's not fair." He laughed. "I'm getting old."

"Dad I'm sorry I know this is hard for you but could you let me go I cant breath." She smiled. He let her go.

"Now Issa. I know I've said it before but be careful! and…" he started.

"I know I know if I get pregnant before I'm happily married you'll kill me." She finished his sentence. He had such a complex about that. He smiled.

"Come on dinners ready. And your mom says to tell you that the box your looking for is already in the boot of your car and to stop messing up the attic." He wrapped his arm around his eldest daughters waist and they headed back down to the hall.

She walked into the large dining room. Her entire family was there. Her thirteen year old twin brothers Lucas and Duke Delko, her ten year old sister Marisol Delko, and her eleven year old brother Patrick Wolfe. Along with her Mom, who was sitting next to her Da. Her Aunty Alexx, Aunty Yelina and Uncle H. just as she sat down at the head of the table her father and Mam walked in carrying a large cake. She rolled her eyes.

"Guys I'm going to collage! Not leaving the country."

"Hey our girls moving out one her own for the first time, we're more then allowed to make a fuss." Natalia smiled. Anissa felt her eyes tear up.

"I'm only going across town guys. I am only going to Miami University." She wiped her eyes.

"Oh don't cry!" Calleigh smiled with tears in her own eyes. She pulled her stepdaughter into a hug. Soon the whole family was joining in on the hug.

A few hours later Anissa drove away from her father's house with tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Her entire family, and extended family were standing on the front lawn waving. Sure she knew that her father was following in his car a few minutes later, probably with a sibling or two. But she already missed them all. Sure she had an odd family. and when she was growing up she'd found it hard to explain that her four parents were best friends. But it really didn't matter. What matters is that they all love her. and they love each other. No one every said family's were perfect. And hers certainly weren't. Far from. But they worked. And she wouldn't change a single thing about them.

_So that's it. It's all over. I really hope you all liked it I know it was all_

_basically pure fluff but sure what more do you want lol._

_Thank you all so much for reading this it means a lot. Let me know what you_

_Thought of the ending :D  
All my Love_

_Grace (bonesmad)_


End file.
